Bane, mercenaire amoureux
by The Jester of Queen
Summary: "C'était la fin. Il la sentait venir. Tel un serpent qui glisse entre vos draps, près à vous infliger sa morsure fatidique.Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la poussière de Gotham. Ils avaient réussi. " basée sur The Dark Knight Rises. Un peu de spoil !


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent principalement à l'univers de **DC Comics** et au réalisateur **Christopher Nolan.**

**A propos de l'histoire :** Après une absence prolongée, je suis de retour avec une fanfiction basée sur _**The Dark Knight Rises**_ de **Christopher Nolan**. Court OS sur _Bane_ et sur son amour pour _Miranda Tate/Talia al Ghul_. A écouter avec "**_On thin ice_**" de **Hans Zimmer** pour l'ambiance, si jamais cela vous tente.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**"Bane, mercenaire amoureux."**_

C'était la fin.

Il la sentait venir.

Tel un serpent qui glisse entre vos draps, près à vous infliger sa morsure fatidique.

Mais avant ça, il fallait souffrir.

Souffrir, pour que la délivrance de la Mort soit plus douce.

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la poussière de Gotham.

Ils avaient réussi.

Lui et Miranda avaient tout embrasé.

Comme convenu.

Mais l'homme chauve-souris, le Batman, avait réussi lui aussi.

Dans un sens.

Il l'emporterait dans la tombe, lui, _Bane_, le mercenaire tant redouté.

Et pourtant fou amoureux.

Quel paradoxe, n'est-ce pas ?

Un homme n'ayant aucun scrupule à tuer femmes, enfants, innocents.

Lui qui tuait par plaisir, par désir de faire mal.

Lui qui avait assassiné 12 000 personnes, de sang froid, et sans aucune hésitation.

Mais il l'avait fait par amour.

Car oui, même le plus ignoble et le plus cruel des hommes est capable d'aimer.

La preuve, il s'était sali les mains jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair, juste pour accomplir le vœu le plus cher de sa bien-aimée.

Et elle avait joué avec lui.

Comme avec tout le monde d'ailleurs.

C'était elle le serpent.

C'était elle, _sa _Mort.

Il le savait depuis bien longtemps, mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage de le reconnaître.

L'amour rend aveugle dit-on.

Il peut aussi amener à commettre des choses horribles et irréparables.

Et Bane en endossait à présent les conséquences.

Il savait son amour à sens unique.

C'était d'ailleurs une grande victoire si elle le considérait comme un frère.

Comme un protecteur.

Il avait toujours espéré plus, mais jamais la jeune femme ne lui avait laissé le moindre espoir.

Elle était restée de marbre face à sa déclaration qu'il avait mis longtemps à préparer.

Mais lorsque l'on naît dans une prison, que l'on est entraîné à tuer, entraîné à ne rien ressentir, il n'y a rien d'étonnant.

Elle avait juste murmuré une phrase, avant de s'en aller, la tête haute et le regard vide.

« _Tu me déçois, Bane. _»

Puis elle l'avait laissé seul, avec son fardeau paradoxal.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il pleurait.

Et il s'était trouvé littéralement pathétique.

C'était risible !

Lui, l'homme craint de tous, même au sein de la Ligue des Ombres.

Lui que même Ra's al Ghul avait redouté.

Il pleurait.

Qui aurait cru qu'un homme aussi puissant pouvait être aussi fragile.

Ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir juste à temps de Gotham avant que tout n'explose.

A présent, lui et Miranda Tate, ou plutôt Talia al Ghul, survolaient l'océan.

Direction nul part.

Une douleur foudroyante lui vrilla la poitrine.

Une quinte de toux le prit brusquement, et il se tourna difficilement sur le côté pour cracher le sang qui filtrait de ses poumons.

C'était donc ça, l'_Amour_ ?

Celui qui vous étreint, qui vous adoucit, puis qui vous détruit au plus profond de votre âme.

L'Amour, le vrai, le dévastateur.

Il se désolait lui-même.

Il avait toujours su qu'un jour, il payerait pour avoir aimé la fatale Talia.

Il aurait dû partir lorsqu'il en avait encore la possibilité.

S'enfuir, loin de cette pomme empoisonnée, si belle à regarder et si douce à croquer.

Il aurait dû disparaître de la surface de la Terre lorsque Ra's al Ghul l'avait excommunié.

Saisir l'occasion.

C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

Mais au lieu de cela, il s'était enveloppé de tous ces sentiments destructeurs.

La plus grande erreur de sa vie.

Dans un sens, cet amour l'avait rendu plus... Humain.

Bane, le monstre assoiffé de sang au visage masqué et au regard d'acier.

Cette créature folle à lier était capable d'aimer.

Au milieu de la pénombre de son âme, résidait un petit coin de lumière.

_Son cœur. _

Une voix l'appela.

Paniquées, tremblantes, des mains caressaient son visage.

Sa vue floutée ne lui permettait pas de distinguer qui soulevait sa nuque et la portait contre sa poitrine.

Il se souvint de ce jour où il avait rencontré Talia pour la première fois.

Enfant sans avenir, enfermée dans une prison depuis sa naissance.

Une innocente qui n'avait rien demandé.

Ce fut la seule fois où il fit preuve d'humanité.

L'unique fois où il sauva une vie.

Il l'attrapa sous son bras et l'emmena jusqu'au mur.

Elle devait avoir à peine douze ans.

Elle se retourna vers lui, cherchant à comprendre.

Un regard échangé suffit à lui donner confiance en ce mercenaire.

Il l'a regardé s'élever, puis s'élancer.

Et elle l'éblouit alors.

Depuis ce jour, il s'était juré de la protéger au prix de sa vie, si nécessaire.

Et c'était aujourd'hui que son contrat prenait fin.

Il ne sentait plus ses jambes.

Le froid s'insinuait en lui, doucement.

Venin fatal.

Il enserra un bout de tissus entre ses doigts fins.

Il aurait reconnu la matière entre mille, même mourant.

_La tunique de Talia. _

C'était elle qui le tenait dans ses bras à l'instant même.

C'était elle qui pleurait en bredouillant son nom.

Il sourit tristement sous son masque.

Toute sa vie, il l'avait protégé.

De près ou de loin, il avait été son ange gardien.

Tout était paisible.

Jusqu'au jour où le Batman tua Ra's al Ghul.

Talia entra alors dans une rage folle.

Bane ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de haine.

Et c'était ce jour précis que tout avait commencé.

Ce jour là, elle commençait à imaginer la fin de Gotham.

Pour venger son père et se venger elle même, par la même occasion.

Tout devait disparaître.

Tous devaient souffrir.

Tout devait brûler.

"_Tout va s'embraser.._.", avait-elle murmuré.

Et Bane avait suivit la femme qu'il aimait dans ce plan.

Sa respiration commençait à se stopper.

Ca y était.

La morsure du serpent venait.

Juste avant de partir, il put entendre Talia bredouiller.

_« Pardonne-moi, Bane. Pardonne-moi de pas avoir pu te le dire. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplies ! Je t'aime Bane ! »_

Les derniers mots furent hurlés, avec plus de douleur que tout ce qu'il avait déjà entendu.

Une âme torturée lui ouvrait son cœur.

Il comprit.

Talia ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, par crainte que cela ne l'attendrisse dans sa quête de vengeance.

Elle voulait attendre, et rester forte.

Mais il était trop tard.

Son visage était inondé des larmes de Talia.

Mais une seule d'entre elle, une seule et unique, lui appartenait.

Elle roula doucement le long de sa joue, et vint s'écraser au sol.

Il bredouilla, la gorge serrée par le manque d'oxygène.

_« Pardonne-moi... Je n'ai pas su... Te protéger... »_

Et elle comprit à son tour, hoquetant de douleur.

La seule chose contre laquelle il n'avait pas su lui servir de bouclier, c'était la douleur de perdre quelqu'un.

Et l'Amour, aussi.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux une dernière fois.

Et il mourut là, entre ses bras.

_**Ainsi mourut Bane, le mercenaire amoureux.**_


End file.
